megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol Cross MegaMan
Sol Cross MegaMan, known as in Japan, is the name of MegaMan's transformation based on Solar Boy Django, more specifically Django's Sol Trance form. It is part of a series of Mega Man Battle Network and Boktai crossovers. Characteristics The Nintendo DS version of Mega Man Battle Network 5 has a second Cross MegaMan form which can be accessed by having the game Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django in Slot-2 of the NDS. When at the start screen, the game will ask if the player wishes to begin the game in Sol Cross MegaMan mode. Selecting "yes" will bring MegaMan into the Sol Cross MegaMan form during gameplay. It should be noted that in the Japanese version of the game, the form is instead accessed by inserting Shinbok Zoktai, (Boktai 3, which was not released in the US). This is understandable, as the "Sol Trance" form which it represents first appeared in the third installment of the Boktai series. Due to the unique circumstances surrounding this form and Boktai 3, no known English sources regarding this form currently remain, except perhaps maybe a long-forgotten, long-defunct MegaMan page on the Capcom homepage that may or may not exist. However, it should be noted that a large amount of information regarding this form exist on the Japanese homepage for MegaMan Battle Network 5. Appearance Sol Cross MegaMan differs greatly from both MegaMan's and Django's default appearances, instead taking its design from the "Sol Trance" transformation that appears in Boktai 3 and Lunar Knights, which is achieved through fusion with Otenko. However, unlike the flowing, fiery design of Sol Django, Sol Cross MegaMan is considerably sharper in appearance, coming closer to that of a knight. The entire armor is comprised of various shades of yellow and orange, with red gems adorning the knee section of the greaves, while the shoulders have changed into green armor that resembles the shoulder pads on Sol Django, which are in turn aspects of the leaves on Otenko's body. The face mask is now enabled by default, with two orange stripes on the side that resemble those on the face of Sol Django. The helmet has changed to resemble a sharper version of Sol Django's flaming hair, and is in some regards a symmetrical variation of Django's asymmetric hair. On it are two "fake" eyes which resemble the markings on Django's headgear (which are ironically covered by goggles for most of Boktai 3) and a forward pointing horn, both of which are again sharpened variations of Sol Django's head. Stemming from the helmet is Django's signature scarf, less refined than the other aspects of Sol Cross in comparison to Sol Trance, despite still being somewhat sharper than Sol Django's scarf. Interestingly, Sol Cross MegaMan comes with a Gun del Sol equipped to the right hand despite the fact that Sol Trance is a powerful bare-fisted melee fighter in the Boktai series. This may be due to the significance of the Gun del Sol as an icon of the Boktai series. Power and Abilities In Boktai, Django's powers and overall battle performance improves when the player exposes the Solar Sensor to real-world sunlight. As the Nintendo DS does not have the ability to use the Solar Sensor, Sol Cross MegaMan adapts by powering up according to the in-game jack-in locations. Sol Cross MegaMan has a base set of abilities that are present regardless of jack-in location, and additional abilities that activate if Lan is jacked in outdoors. Inherent Abilities *No element *No weakness *Mega Folder -2 *Super Armor *HP +200 *Charge Shot: Gun del Sol Special Abilities *A large sun appears in the background during battle. *Recover 10% after every battle. *Sol-based chips gain an attack bonus. *All chips gain a gradually rising attack bonus that caps at 20 additional damage. Gallery MBN5DS_SolCross.png|Sol Cross MegaMan in the 3D PET screen. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Transformations